


That Night

by CrowCircle



Series: Bright Shining Stars [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ioriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCircle/pseuds/CrowCircle
Summary: A little reassurance can go a long way.





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set a couple hours after the first fic in this series. :3

Iori stepped lightly through the dark hallway, listening intently for any movement besides his own. Nagi had already bothered them all to say goodnight, and after waiting a reasonable amount of time after the hall light went out (five minutes was long enough, right?), he started making his way to his _actual_ night dwelling. 

Riku’s door was unlocked, as always. Iori closed it quietly behind him, having gotten the speed of it down so that there was no squeak if moved too quickly or slowly. His first glance was to the bed, which was decidedly empty even in the darkness. He found Riku in front of his window, hands braced on the sill and looking out. Iori watched for a few moments before he silently pulled his phone from his pocket, adjusting the camera for very low light and taking a couple photos; he’d choose the best one later. He slid it back into his pocket before approaching, reaching a hand out to touch at Riku’s shoulder gently. He tilted his head slightly in response, but kept his gaze on the night sky and said nothing. Iori moved to his side, glancing at the window but ultimately keeping his eyes on Riku. His hand slid down Riku’s back to his waist, where he played idly with the elastic of his shorts.

“Something on your mind?” Iori murmured after a couple minutes of silence. 

Riku frowned slightly, sighing and breaking his reverie. “Nothing important.” Riku finally turned to meet his gaze, lifting his arms to hang loosely around Iori’s neck. “You want payback for earlier, right?” He asked it as though it were a question about the weather, with little expression on his face.

“You know that’s not something I’d demand,” Iori answered with a furrowed brow. 

“It’s okay,” Riku chuckled softly, but the smile didn’t really reach his eyes. “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to.”

“Yeah, but.” Iori pulled back a little, disentangling Riku’s arms from around his neck. His hands settled on Riku’s shoulders, holding him in place as he concentrated on the other’s red eyes. “Something is obviously bothering you.”

Riku’s eyes dropped, the smile sliding from his face. He tilted his head to the side slightly, lips quirking to the side as he thought. 

“Just thinking of my brother, that’s all,” he answered quietly a few moments later. He pulled one shoulder up and turned his face to the side so that his cheek brushed up against Iori’s fingers gently. “It’s always going to be a sore spot. Don’t worry yourself over it.”

Iori hummed lowly, thinking back to earlier that day, where shortly after they’d rejoined the rest of their group after their rather inappropriately timed retreat, Tenn had swept by them like a breeze, not even a sideways glance to his brother. Gaku and Ryu had at least acknowledged them, a smile or a wave before they moved on. Not Tenn—never Tenn. 

Riku sighed softly through his nose, moving Iori’s hands from his shoulders to his hips. “There’s nothing you can do about him, so don’t dwell on it. I try not to; I just slipped up tonight, alright?” He replaced his arms around Iori’s neck, leaning forward to press a gossamer kiss to his lips. “You promised you wouldn’t ever leave me, right? That’s all I need to move forward.”

Iori didn’t have the words to answer, so he moved instead, opening his mouth when he pressed forward. Riku responded in kind, his hands sliding into Iori’s hair with a soft moan. Iori’s hands slid beneath Riku’s sleep shirt, wandering up until they had to part to remove it. Riku stepped back until the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed, and let himself fall back onto it, legs splaying in a practiced, welcoming motion. Iori took his cue immediately, pulling his shirt off before he fell on top of Riku, wasting no time in grinding their hips together.

Riku’s legs lifted instinctively, thighs clamping tightly around the other’s waist as he let Iori dominate the kiss. His hands fisted in dark hair, hips rolling in time with Iori until he had to pull away, throwing his head back while his spine arched up violently. 

Heavy breathing between the two was the only noise for a few moments while Iori paused, eyes opening to take in the sight of Riku beneath him. 

“You wanna…” he trailed off, glancing to the bedside table where he knew supplies were kept. 

“Mmmm,” Riku moaned quietly, his hips rolling up and reaching only air as Iori pulled away slightly. “Practice tomorrow,” he sighed, falling limply to the mattress. “Don’t really care, though.”

“You should,” Iori chastised, though the need in his voice left no room for sternness. 

“Gently, then,” Riku whispered, drawing Iori back down with a touch to the back of his neck. Iori was helpless to follow, lips touching softly before he delved back in, keeping the pace torturously slow. He barely registered Riku reaching over to the nightstand and dropping lube on the bed, only understanding the push at his pajama pants and boxers as a prelude to what was coming. 

Iori shimmied the rest of his clothing off and made short work of Riku’s right after. He was about to lean back down to get more comfortable when he saw Riku’s hand, fingers slick and shiny in the low light, reach behind himself as he turned slightly. The noise he made nearly had Iori coming immediately—he bit down hard on his lip, eyes transfixed on where Riku’s hand was sliding in and out of himself slowly, soft noises from his throat accompanying the show. 

“You too, perv,” Riku grunted, angling his chin toward the abandoned lube to his side. Iori huffed with slight annoyance, but didn’t deign to respond. Instead, he sat back on his heels and, with a slick hand, wrapped a hand around his own cock and started pulling at a leisurely pace, unable to choose between watching Riku’s hand and his face. 

When Riku pulled his hand away, Iori immediately descended on him again, falling between his spread legs easily. Riku whined, his arms wound around Iori’s shoulders as he waited, legs tense in the air. Iori buried his face in the other’s shoulder, teeth grazing his skin as he lined himself up and pressed in, fighting against the urge to thrust hard for instant gratification. 

The noise coming from Riku’s lips forced Iori to pause and press a hand to his mouth, murmuring softly and trying to get him to remember their friends just beyond the wall beside them. When he had control once more, Iori continued, pressing in until he was buried as deeply as he could be. He paused, panting hard against Riku’s collar bone, the other biting at his own fist to keep from making a noise. 

After a few moments, he pulled out a few inches only to press back in, setting a slow, deep pace that had Riku melting into the mattress, his legs shaking as they wrapped around Iori’s waist, hooking his ankles together at Iori’s lower back. They rocked together gently, keeping the pace easy and smooth and sensual, something neither of them usually had the time for. 

The melancholy in Riku’s heart dissipated, replaced with the intensity of the boy on top of him, inside of him, everything he had promised and everything they would be—thoughts, emotions, a feeling of intense _completeness_ overwhelmed Riku to the point he felt tears dripping from the corners of his eyes, unable to otherwise process the fullness in his chest. 

Iori bit down harder than he meant to when he felt Riku tightening around him, his orgasm hitting hard as he whined pitifully into his fist—Iori couldn’t last, thrusting hard to come inside, satisfaction blending beautifully with the afterglow that settled in immediately. He had the presence of mind to pull out and fall to the side before laying still, eyes closed in bliss. 

Riku remained on his back for a few moments, breathing hard, sweat dripping down his skin, his eyes still overflowing with tears. He bit down on his lip to keep from making noise as he rolled to his side, lifting Iori’s arm to fit snugly in his embrace. He tucked his head under Iori’s chin comfortably, intent to keep him from seeing any tears. 

“You’ll keep your promise, won’t you, Iori?” Riku whispered, unsure if the other was even still awake. 

“There’s nothing I wouldn't do for you,” Iori answered immediately, carding his fingers through Riku’s damp hair fondly. “I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it.”

Riku fell asleep with a smile, and a full heart that beat next to Iori’s.


End file.
